


Disregards for the Timeline

by cathenian



Series: The Caricature of Criminal Behaviour [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathenian/pseuds/cathenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more confusing than getting a handjob from a villian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disregards for the Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the mask improbability. This is pure, self indulgence and is not meant to be viewed as anything else.

Blake didn’t know how long Bane had been standing there, hovering in the doorway leading out into the hallway, but he suspects that it had been a while. He cocked his head as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips as he waited for Bane to say something. When he remained silent, Blake turned to close the glass door on the shower stall.

A hand slid over his hip as he was about to turn around, stopping his movements. He didn’t move, just kept one hand clutching the towel to his waist and the other pressed against the glass. His head fell forward and he waited for the next move, silently wondering why Bane was here. It wasn’t hard to guess what his motives were, because he only came around for one reason it seemed and that was so that they could fuck.

He heard a small click and then Bane was dropping his mask onto the floor beside them. Blake shivered, watching it where it lay on the white tile. It stood out starkly, dangerous against the chilled floor. Bane’s other hand slid around him, folding over Blake’s hand on the towel and pulling it away. He let go of the towel without a fight, letting it fall to the floor. Bane led his hand to the door, pressing it flat against the glass so that it mirrored his other hand.

Bane’s hand let go and he put his foot against the inside of Blake’s foot. He nudged it to the side, widening Blake’s stance so that he was open. His teeth grazed over the line of Blake’s neck, razor sharp and stinging. Blake sucked in a ragged breath, his head falling to the side so that Bane had more access, even though he knew Blake’s nips would get harder as they progressed.

Bane’s hand slid down his stomach, feeling the muscles flex under his touch, before he wrapped his hands around his cock. His skin was still damp from his shower, but the friction from Bane’s touch was still too rough. His thumb glided over the head, Blake’s cock jerking and hardening under the touch. Bane chuckled as Blake’s back snapped taut, as his hand slid from tip to base and then brushed up against his balls.

Bane dug his teeth into the junction where his shoulder and neck met, while the hand holding Blake’s hips removed itself for a different task. He heard a faint click, a shiver rushing through his body when he recognized the sound of the lube being opened.

His fingers were back, lube covered, this time gliding over Blake’s cock to replace his dry hand. His slicked up fingers slid along the line of his cock, before he palmed the head and then slid his hand back. He started a slow pace, large hand engulfing and giving light squeezes at random intervals. Blake didn’t try to stop the low moan that Bane drew from him, the sound low and not as loud as it normally would have been.

“Come on John, I know that you can do better than that.” Bane purred into his ear. His teeth grazed his earlobe, before going back to work on his neck. His hand twisted and it wrung a louder moan from Blake. His movements quickened and Blake couldn’t stop the roll of his hips from moving into his hand. He gasped, head falling backwards to rest against Bane’s shoulder.

His mouth fell open, quiet noises escaping him and growing in volume as he got closer to orgasm. Bane’s hand sped up as he sucked a final mark into his neck. He nipped at it, before pulling back and whispering into his ear. “Come now John, come for me now.”

Blake’s hands scrabbled against the glass and his legs shook slightly as he gave one final twist of his hips into Bane’s hand. He came over Bane’s hand, muscles quivering. The noise that escaped him was indecent, but there was no one here but Bane to hear him make it.

“It looks like you’ll need to take another shower,” Bane chuckled as he bent down to pick up his mask. He wiped his hand on a hand towel resting on the sink, watching Blake lean against the glass as he recovered. Blake watched him leave without another word. He was surprised that Bane had come here for that, had made him come and left without reciprocation.

Yet again Bane was throwing him off center, but he had come to know that he would never know what Bane was going to do next.


End file.
